


so never fear to feel (brave!)

by foricarus (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, bad boy!minho, confession scene!, good kid!jisung, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foricarus
Summary: jisung gets stuck with clean-up duty because of a certain bad boy he's stuck with.





	so never fear to feel (brave!)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from ["love; not wrong (brave)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTG4k-MXjpM) by eden!! vertigo is an amazing album, so check it out!! p.s. this is super short because i run out of ideas vv quickly. enjoy!!

jisung was tired. very very tired. it was his last class of the day, and it had to be ruined by a certain bad boy. now, it wasn’t because he despised minho. i mean sure, he wasn’t the most productive when it came to class work and he wasn’t exactly a good example (clothes-based of course. he wears all black everyday and that’s partly the reason why everyone thinks he’s the edgy kid.). so, naturally, in his state of tiredness he’d get pissed by the boy endlessly tapping his shoulder.

he turned around to face the other boy and nearly shouts “can you stop?”. still, it’s loud enough for the teacher to stop and stare at him. he looked very disappointed.

“jisung, why are you interrupting my class? you’re on clean-up duty after school.” the teacher says while turning back to the board.

“but he-” jisung cuts himself off since he knows it’s no good to argue with the teacher. minho snickers quite loudly and pisses off the teacher once again.

“minho, clean-up duty also.” minho scoffs and goes back to looking at his notes. surprisingly, he does pay attention in class. he taps jisung on the shoulder one more time and the latter refrains from turning around and slapping the boy on the cheek.

the class continues normally and ends quickly. everything is the same, except for the fact that han jisung, resident good kid, is left alone with lee minho, resident bad boy. jisung’s phone buzzes with messages from his friends that he’d probably be reading if it wasn’t for minho.

jisung gets the broom while minho takes a seat in a desk. he puts his feet on the desk and scrolls through his phone. jisung lets out an offended laugh and turns to the so-called rebel.

“you’re the reason i’m stuck here, so could you at least help clean so we can both leave faster?” jisung knows he sounds exasperated, but he just wants to leave this damn classroom.

“ah-ah-ah! i was just going to ask if you could move your cute little head so i could see the board better, so technically it’s kind of your fault we’re here.” minho sends him a knowing smirk that jisung totally doesn’t find attractive. in the weird trance minho put him in, he doesn’t fight back. instead, minho does get up and takes the broom from his hand.

“might want to get a move on, sweetheart. you want to leave, don’t you?” jisung's heart clenches at the nickname, but he forces down the blush threatening to show.

“anything to get out of spending time with you.” minho’s smile falters, but appears as quickly as it left. jisung notices this and chooses against saying anything about it.

minho sweeps the room while jisung wipes the desks clean. the earlier hums quietly to himself. the song he chose contrasts completely to his appearance. it’s all pop-y and upbeat and so so far away from the screamo he thought the other would be playing.

“this - uh - doesn’t seem like something that you’d listen to. your voice is really nice though…” he trails off, hoping not to come off as weird. the tips of minho’s ears turn red. he coughs, then turns back to his arrogant personality.

“nothing but the best from me!” minho winks at him, causing jisung to look away from embarrassment. maybe minho wasn’t so bad after all. they end up organizing the bins at the tables together. they refill the glue, get more colored pencils, and try to find all the rulers scattered on the ground.

soon, they end up at the same bin. both of them reach for the glue, hands falling on top of each other. jisung thinks for a moment that it’s nice. minho smiles slightly at the contact. jisung then pulls his hand away as if it had been burned. minho’s face is full of disappointment for a moment, but he turns to face jisung.

jisung feels as if the classroom is so much smaller than he thought. he backs up slowly under minho’s intense gaze. minho takes steps towards him, and soon he’s backed up against a desk. he realizes that he’s trapped, but doesn’t make any effort to get out. in the blink of an eye, minho is towering over him, not breaking eye contact. he takes a deep breath and starts to talk.

“i don’t know when else i’ll ever get the chance to say this, so here goes nothing. i - uh - like you. i have for a while, i guess. seeing you with your friends laughing and how hard you work in your studies is so amazing to me. i find  _ you  _ amazing. and i know, it’s weird because i’m the bad boy who has never talked to you, but that was all because i was nervous of you judging me of anything i did. turns out that i was wrong about what you thought. and that’s entirely the point of me telling you this. i like you, but i barely know anything about you. so, i’m not expecting you to answer me right now, but i want to get to know you more.” minho fidgets in front of the boy, nervous of what he thinks of him.

jisung stops being so nervous about what the other will do, and he relaxes. he takes a moment to look at the other boy and finds him to be endearing in a way. minho glances at him plenty of times, waiting for the boy to respond. jisung lets out a small laugh, and all grudges against the boy fade away. he gives him a smile and minho visibly eases.

“sure.” jisung doesn’t know the other boy that well, but the chance of him liking the boy seems likely. minho’s eyes light up and he pecks jisung’s cheek before continuing to clean the classroom. jisung pauses, face red with embarrassment, then hits the other’s back. “don’t do that without warning!”

“oh? so if i told you i was going to kiss you, you’d be fine with it?” minho teases and jisung’s heart clenches again.

minho starts to walk out of the classroom, they finally finished cleaning. he soon finds the other boy chasing after him.

“i didn’t say that you idiot!” which makes minho chuckle and kiss his cheek once again.

“but you didn’t say no~” minho says just to see the other blush. jisung can only put his hands on his cheeks and try to prevent them from turning bright red. he smacks minho’s arm and he is sent into laughter once again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://softlix.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovinhoon) to scream at me about stray kids!!


End file.
